Lorde Tirek
Lorde Tirek é um centauro macho, o irmão mais velho de Scorpan, e o principal antagonista do final da quarta temporada. Ele é um vilão que escapou do Tártaro, rouba Mágica e pretende governar Equestria. Ele é derrotado e banido de volta ao Tártaro pelas Mane Six através do Rainbow Power adquirido a partir do Baú da Árvore da Harmonia. Desenvolvimento e design Tirek compartilha seu nome e certos aspectos do vilão da primeira geração, no episódio especial "Rescue at the Midnight Castle". Ele é um centauro com a pele avermelhada, uma barba branca, pele negra, cascos fendidos, e tem uma aparência pouco bovina. À medida que os episódios vai se desenrolando, sua aparência muda gradualmente de um frágil, robusto parecido como um pônei de pequeno porte, com chifres cada vez maiores e curvos. Durante sua aparição no feed do Twitter da Hub Network, Meghan McCarthy disse que Tirek era seu personagem favorito, e descreveu-o como tendo "alguns problemas sérios e um pouco de magia levada a sério demais". Em 10 de maio de 2014, Jayson Thiessen twittou "hehe", em resposta a questão de um usuário "Estava apenas revendo os episódios com um amigo. Foi o Tirek no final do Castelo Mania? Acho que estou ficando doido." Representação na série thumb|Eu sou Lorde... Tirek. Lorde Tirek aparece em O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 em um estado frágil e debilitado, indicado por cores pálidas e uma voz rouca. Em um beco de Canterlot ele se aproxima do unicórnio distraido Rare Find e drena sua magia, cada vez maior e mais poderoso. Este ataque é detectado pela Princesa Celestia em uma visão em seu sonho, o que faz a Princesa Luna vê-la e tornar-se consciente também. Celestia e Luna explica a Twilight Sparkle que Tirek e seu irmão Scorpan vieram a Equestria de "uma terra distante" para roubar magia. No entanto, Scorpan cresceu para apreciar as formas de Equestria e até fez amizade com um Star Swirl, o Barbudo. Scorpan implorou a seu irmão a abandonar os seus planos, mas Tirek se recusou a ceder. Para salvar Equestria, Scorpan informou as princesas de intenções de Tirek. Scorpan retornou à sua terra natal, enquanto Tirek foi preso no Tártaro por seus crimes. thumb|left|Lorde Tirek e [[Scorpan em um livro de histórias.]] Celestia afirma que Tirek provavelmente escapou durante os eventos de Já Estava na Hora, quando Cerberus deixou seu posto no portões do Tártaro, e recuperou apenas recentemente força suficiente para usar seus poderes escuros depois de ficar no Tártaro por séculos. Enquanto continua a devorar magia do unicórnio, Tirek é capturado por Discórdia, que está lá em nome de sua amizade com os pôneis. Comparando ações de desacordo aos de seu "irmão fraco de espírito," apelos de Tirek à ex-natureza de Discórdia como um mestre do caos, convencendo-o de que a amizade é "uma nova forma de prisão" e que trair os pôneis irá conceder-lhe liberdade para fazer o lhe agrada. Com a ajuda de Discórdia, Tirek é capaz de continuar absorvendo mágica de unicórnio, ganhando uma forma mais forte e crescente no poder. Ele logo se torna forte o suficiente para começar a absorver a magia de Pégasos e Pôneis Terrestres também. thumb|Tirek depois de absorver a magia das amigas de [[Twilight Sparkle.]] No O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2, Tirek continua a crescer em força e tamanho. Ele torna-se poderoso o suficiente para roubar magia de Alicórnio e faz o seu caminho para o castelo de Canterlot. Antecipando sua chegada, Celestia, Luna, e Cadance transferem toda a sua magia para Twilight e mandá-la para o esconderijo, acreditando que Tirek não tem conhecimento de seu status real. Quando Tirek chega e encontra as princesas desprovida de sua magia, ele expulsá-las para o Tártaro como vingança por sua própria prisão. Quando Discórdia tem dúvidas sobre sua aliança, Tirek lhe dá o medalhão em volta do pescoço como um sinal de sua gratidão e lealdade, alegando que originalmente pertencia a "alguém muito próximo" para ele. Ele logo viu a representação de Twilight Sparkle em um vitral e questiona a existência de uma quarta princesa; Discórdia confirma isso e dirige Tirek para a casa de Twilight em Ponyville. Quando os dois chegam, eles capturam os amigos de Twilight e Tirek absorve a sua magia, crescendo ainda mais poderoso. Discórdia está entusiasmado com a perspectiva de governar Equestria ao lado de Tirek, mas de repente Tirek diz que ele não é mais necessário e absorve sua magia também. Quando Discórdia lembra Tirek do medalhão, Tirek revela que foi dado a ele por seu irmão traiçoeiro Scorpan e considera "tão inútil quanto ele é." Tirek logo descobre Twilight e a persegue implacavelmente, destruindo a Biblioteca Golden Oak no processo. Enfurecida, Twilight luta com Tirek em uma intensa batalha de magia. Tirek luta, mas o seu poder equilibrado os leva a um impasse. Assim Tirek oferece a Twilight um trato: a libertação de seus amigos em troca da magia de Alicórnio. Apesar dos protestos de seus amigos, Twilight concorda em negociar a magia para seus amigos, incluindo Discórdia, apesar de sua traição. Após liberá-los, Tirek absorve prontamente toda a magia de Twilight, fazendo-o todo-poderoso. thumb|left|Tirek preso mais uma vez. No entanto, quando Discórdia concede o medalhão de Scorpan para Twilight como um sinal de amizade verdadeira e gratidão, ele prova ser a chave final necessária para abrir o baú da Árvore da Harmonia. Como Tirek atravessa a Floresta da Liberdade, as Mane Six abrem o baú, ganhando uma nova mágia mais poderosa que Tirek é incapaz de dominar. Com essa magia, os póneis tiram toda a sua magia roubada e reduzi-lo a seu estado debilitado novamente. Ele é visto pela última vez trancado em uma jaula dentro do Tártaro, guardada por Cérbero. Lorde Tirek é mencionado brevemente por Rainbow Dash no início de O Mapa das Cutie Marks, Primeira Parte. Pipsqueak menciona Lorde Tirek em Crusaders of the Lost Mark, afirmando que a batalha de Tirek com Twilight é a causa do mau estado da escola. Em A Nova Cutie Mark - Parte 2, Tirek aparece destruindo Equestria em uma das linhas do tempo alternativas criadas por Starlight Glimmer. Personalidade thumb|Tirek sendo "amigável" com [[Discórdia.]] Tirek é mau, sádico, narcisista e impulsionado por um desejo obsessivo pelo poder. Ele tem um temperamento violento e de natureza feroz, como visto durante sua batalha com Twilight Sparkle. Ele também é muito manipulador e altamente persuasivo quando fecha um acordo. No entanto, enquanto Tirek pode deter até seu fim de um negócio em alguns casos, ele é desonesto e traidor, não hesitando em ligar e dispor de qualquer pessoa cuja utilidade expirou, como Discórdia. Ele tem um profundo ressentimento em direção a seu irmão Scorpan depois de sua traição, descrevendo-o como "fraco de espírito" e "inútil". Magia thumb|left|Tirek cria orbs holográficos das raças de pôneis Tirek é potencialmente um dos mais poderosos usuários de magia na série. No entanto, sua magia diminui severamente devido à sua prisão no Tártaro. Ele freqüentemente dispara feixes de uma esfera alaranjada que flutua entre seus chifres, e ele absorve magia dos outros. Após escapar do Tártaro, ele rouba magia de Unicórnios para restaurar sua força, depois rouba de Pégasos, Pôneis Terrestres, e até mesmo o próprio Discórdia. Tirek muda tanto físicamente quanto magicamente, ganhando cores mais brilhantes, um físico mais musculoso, chifres mais longos, e uma voz mais profunda. À medida que progride, ele drena magia de dezenas de pôneis de uma vez. thumb|Tirek exercendo sua magia. Depois de absorver a magia de amigos de Twilight e Discórdia, o tamanho de Tirek aumenta para o ponto em que ele se ergue sobre a maioria dos edifícios em Ponyville. Sua musculatura crescente quebra os braceletes em seus braços, cresce uma massa de cabelos brancos na cabeça para coincidir com sua barba e cauda. Ele corresponde Twilight Sparkle em uma batalha mágica. Ao negociar com Twilight, ele estala os dedos e convoca os amigos drenados de Twilight em bolhas que flutuam. Depois de absorver a magia de Alicórnio de Twilight, Tirek cresce ainda mais. Ele é finalmente vencido pelas Mane Six quando elas ganham o poder da Árvore da Harmonia, e ele perde toda a magia que ele tinha drenado de suas vítimas. Versões diferentes Outras representações IDW Comics thumb Tirek aparece no My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição # 1 na capa exclusiva RE. My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic Edição # 2 explora "origens secretas" Tirek: em uma idade jovem, Tirek, um príncipe da sua terra natal, foi instruído nos caminhos da magia por um eremita centauro chamado Sendak, o Velho, e tornou-se interessado em magia de pônei através dele. Tirek causa muitas ambições a seus pais Rei Vorak e Rainha Haydon. Quando Tirek tenta absorver a magia de um unicórnio que Sendak tinha capturado, tudo dá errado, resultando em uma explosão que chama a atenção de todo o reino. Rei Vorak envia Sendak para as minas por seus crimes, pune Tirek, e retorna o unicórnio para Equestria. Enquanto confinado aos seus aposentos do castelo, Tirek quer derrubar seu pai e ter domínio sobre Equestria. Tirek aparece em Friendship is Magic edição # 30. Livros Tirek é mencionado várias vezes em Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Todo mundo mostra inquietação sobre Discórdia estar em um show desde a última vez que ele fez isso, ele trabalhou para Tirek. Mercadoria thumb Lorde Tirek é destaque em WeLoveFine T-shirts "Tirek's Lousy Tee" e "My Kingdom for a Sandwich", sendo que ambos são do mesmo artista. Citações Galeria Referências en:Lord Tirek Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens não poneis Categoria:Personagens de apoio